Del Tres al Seis
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Ella se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban por el aire trágico con el que dialogaron antes de separarse en las plataformas. Gino x Kallen, Anya x Gino, Suzaku x Anya, Kallen x Lelouch. Deathfic u.a. Pactos suicidas.


**Del Tres al Seis**

**.1.**

_Correlacionar instantáneamente da lugar a un montón de mentiras_

_que creeré a tu lado._

_La sobresaturación desgasta la piel y la vuelve oscura_

_pero la soportaré a tu lado_.

**Without you I'm nothing-Placebo.**

Kallen respiró agitada cuando lo vio treparse por la compuerta y meterse dentro de la cabina de piloto en un salto. La cápsula del Gawain volvió a cerrarse y quedaron los dos amparados por la luz rojiza que indicaba bajas de energías, a penas suficientes para amortiguar la caída en brazos del Tristán.

-¡Qué idiota eres! No necesitaba ayuda, ¿sabes? No de verdad.

"Pudiste haber huído si no me atrapabas", quiso gritarle y golpearlo, sumamente enfadada, pero sus fuerzas estaban drenadas. Le costaba creer que la muerte de Suzaku pesaba sobre sus hombros y que la suya propia, junto con algo poco peor que seguramente le sería arrojado durante el tiempo de prisión que le antecediera, si no los fusilaban allí mismo al encontrarlos.

Gino tenía una contusa en la frente y las palmas ligeramente chamuscadas por tratar con el metal caliente, demasiado impaciente por aprovechar la media hora que tenían hasta que los localizaran las tropas de Lelouch. La calló con un beso y comenzó a deshacerle el traje viscoso que Rashkata había diseñado para que piloteara ese monstruo que consideraba una extremidad de sí misma a esas alturas, incluso a pesar de las reformas a las que terminó por acostumbrarse, pese a las protestas de la "madre" del gigante. Pronto sus senos quedaron liberados y erectos, apretados entre los dedos que trazaron un camino hasta el lugar donde se juntaron sus piernas, que temblaban, atenta ella a los sensores. Cada minuto era una eternidad, pero dolía que se esfumara.

-Ten cuidado, maldita sea.-jadeó en el oído de Gino, mientras que le desabrochaba la hebilla del pantalón. Era rápido, era torpe, era indispensable porque la noche anterior ella había llorado y él se había detenido en seco, con la erección baja. "Lo dejaremos para cuando retornemos victoriosos" y era una mentira, pero Kallen temblaba más entonces y le alivió que Gino acomodara la ropa de ambos para dedicar el tiempo antes de la batalla a dormir abrazados, como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo, sin traspasar los límites de la tela, prisiones encima de piel que ahora se juntaba, ruda y húmeda, sangrienta. Estuvo a punto de pedirle secamente que usara un preservativo, cuando una voz amarga dentro de sí misma le recordó que no había necesidad de tener cuidado. Era la primera y la última vez, después de todo.

Dolía. Kallen hincó las uñas en el cuello de Gino y le arrancó sangre antes de darse cuenta de que desgarraba la piel. A ambos les faltaba el aire al unirse. El calor los sofocaba y era una herida que se humectaba con el movimiento, rompiéndose en proporciones infinitas. Pronto perdió nociones de espacio y tiempo. Repitió maldiciones, cerró los ojos con fuerza, recibiéndolo por completo, poco a poco volviendo en sí por sus caricias y dándose cuenta de que las correspondía como en un reflejo. Ardiente, rápido, un poco sucio, doloroso y sin duda estéril si se piensa en las novelas románticas que Milly Ashford le pasó para leer cuando estaban en el Centro estudiantil. Gino se encogió contra ella, apretándose entre sus senos, con aire de niño satisfecho, exhausto y melancólico. Tenía sus motivos. Kallen le acarició los cabellos embebidos en sudor con ternura legítima. _¿Cuándo me volví tan débil como para depender de él?_ Y se sorprendió al pensar que ni siquiera se despreciaba por eso. Al menos, no de verdad, no su carne, la que latía en su pecho, a penas su mente, la que tomaba las decisiones difíciles pero se congelaba cuando no estaba en paz con el huésped vulnerable que la albergaba.

-Oigo que vienen, ¿deberíamos ser breves?-se sonrojó (vino derramado en camelias rojas, a esas alturas) más, con aire solemne (pensó que Gino no captaría sus palabras, que no vería el significado en ellas, puesto que a pesar de las buenas intenciones que acabaron por ganarle, en una desesperación tan grande como la sucedida a las múltiples traiciones de Lelouch, seguía siendo otro de esos niños nobles que la perseguían cuando fingía estar enferma y tramaba que perecieran. Era _naif_ esperarlo de otro modo, que se supiera al menos una línea de una obra tan quemada casi a la misma potencia que el ser o no ser. En Britania, el arte era la guerra) pero a penas y prestó atención a los sensores que advertían sobre la cercanía del enemigo.

Solo un palmo de distancia para que pudieran mirarse y Kallen tuvo la impresión de que el aire frío corría entre ambos. Pero ya habían tomado la decisión. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que brillara el entendimiento en los ojos de Gino. Una diversión melancólica.

-¿Un último beso, un último abrazo?

A Kallen le tembló el mentón al dejarse rodear. Cerró los párpados, disfrutando a medias. El momento ya estaba consumado, solo faltaba el final de la ceremonia, más importante inclusive que un matrimonio. A esas alturas caóticas, no hubiera sido un escándalo, con todo lo ocurrido. Buscó las dos pistolas a tientas, que estaban en el compartimento de emergencia, guardadas con toda la intención aquella mañana. _No las necesitaremos_, dijo él, apretándole la espalda, temblando, pero ella las colocó de todos modos, asegurando que podrían ser indispensables si debían defenderse antes de escapar.

Cuando el metal pasó de su mano a la de Gino, el estremecimiento fue compartido, igual que si vibraran en la misma frecuencia. Él lucía desconsolado, como si le faltara poco para llorar, pero al notar que Kallen no era más fuerte, pese a su presunta valentía, sacó una triste sonrisa de alguna parte y pronunció una caricia firme en torno a su mejilla. Ambos habían tomado la decisión. El veneno, la daga.

-¿Confiarás en mí en el próximo mundo?

Eso la conmovió. Kallen podía oír su corazón cuando Gino le colocó la punta de la pistola en el pecho. Ella lo imitó, preguntándose si podrían seguir de acuerdo al plan. Ya escuchaba que descendían los Knightmares de la guardia del Emperador.

-Para la cultura japonesa, los amantes se reencarnan como hermanos.

Hasta en esas circunstancias, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando, él tuvo ganas de hacer un intento de broma.

-¿Podemos apelar a tu mitad británica?

Las advertencias sonaron desde afuera. El comunicador estaba apagado.

-Solo por esta vez.

Se miraron con intensidad. Eso era más parecido a hacer el amor, al menos en el efecto, como lo había imaginado y lo planteaban las novelas melosas.

-Ahora.

La muerte como un susurro de seda rasgada. A pesar de caer hacia delante, con la perforación letal entre los senos, antes de desvanecerse, estuvo segura de pronunciar "Lelouch", contra la piel húmeda en sangre de Gino y de ella misma, mezcladas. También lo vio por un instante, de nuevo un estudiante, con el mentón en la palma y pretendiendo ser aburrido o demasiado interesante para llegar a comprenderse. Tan seductor como irritante. Todo lo que Gino no era ni en la muerte, junto con su fidelidad.

**.2.**

_Ella usa su blusa húmeda en lágrimas  
><em>

_está confundida y duda de sí misma  
><em>

_cuando roba las llaves de mi casa  
><em>

_solo para encerrarse adentro.  
><em>

**The lady of the flowers-Placebo**.

-¿Siquiera consideraste que esto podía pasar?

Suzaku Kururugi ha muerto en el Lancelot. El que le habla no es su perro leal ante las cámaras que enviaban su imagen terrible al mundo entero. Es Zero, su muerte y redención. Es Zero, la esperanza de otro principio sin odio. O al menos será Zero cuando sus heridas hayan sanado y recupere la cordura que ha mantenido a duras penas durante los meses en que prepararon el comienzo del Réquiem. Ahora es lo que queda de la sombra de Kururugi Suzaku, es un muchacho avejentado que no se puede llamar "hombre", aunque haya vivido más experiencias fuertes y mortales en su corta vida que muchos de barba blanca. En absoluto reposado, muestra los dientes, le bajan las lágrimas y está débil, con el torso y los brazos cubiertos en vendas enrojecidas.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera lo supo desde antes de despertar en la sala médica del palacio, que estaba el cuarto piso, donde ya había amanecido otras veces, en tiempos mejores, donde existían libertades externas y su mente era la que fuera esclavizada. Tautologías. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban por el aire trágico con el que dialogaron antes de separarse en las plataformas, por el beso largo que se dieron, por la forma en la que se sostuvieron las palmas de las manos y porque Gino tenía ya la desesperación (que Anya conocía porque colmaba a hombres y mujeres cuando entraban en una ciudad como los Jinetes del Apocalipsis y aquellos que tenían hijos los estrangulaban por piedad) sobre la espalda, envejecido tan deprisa en menos de un mes desde la muerte de Bismarck y convertido en un adulto solo cuando Suzaku despareció.<p>

-Gino Weinberg y Kallen Kouzuki.

Localizó primero con los ojos recién abiertos, su diario que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz. Hasta el decorado era el mismo. Las cortinas, el tapizado, el colchón duro y las sábanas frías. Una mujer con un traje de sirvienta. Shinozaki, una asesina a sueldo desaparecida durante los años reprimidos del Área 11, empleada aparentemente por la familia Ashford y luego por los Caballeros Negros. La primavera pasada, Anya tuvo en sus manos su expediente y lo leyó con aburrimiento, sacándole fotos a los papeles, preguntándose si valdría la pena anotar esa escena tan poco aportativa a su vida.

-Lo siento.

Lo primero que Anya notó (o al menos su lado relamido que no cayó inconsciente entonces, el que se quedó mirando a la mucama asesina con ojos vidriosos) fue que no la llamó "milady", ya que los títulos nobiliarios ya no existían ni volverían a existir, a menos que se le antojara a Lelouch. Pero la mujer tenía una expresión amable. Parecía decir aquello con sinceridad al deshacer las arrugas en el cubrecamas sobre Anya, antes de tomar una planilla en la que de seguro figuraba su estado como paciente y desaparecer por la puerta.

Anya tanteó el terreno. La sangre se le escapaba del rostro como si más que un líquido caliente, corriendo por su corazón, fuera un manojo de ratones asustados, un montón de alimañas metidas en sus venas, arañando y luchando por zafarse de su carne. Los guardias estaban afuera y supuso que harían rondas por el edificio cada tanto. Vigilancia relajada y solo correas de cuero sujetando sus muñecas. ¿Todos la pensaban simplemente una chica enferma? Quizás lo era.

El rostro de Marianne Vi Britania, torcido por la avaricia, interrumpiendo sus memorias, se le apareció fantasmalmente. Nunca podría dejar esa etapa de su vida ir como había aprendido a aceptar que se iba su consciencia.  
>Un hilo de sangre roedora le bajó por la nariz. Al menos podía estar segura de que en cada una de sus memorias, confusas y recientemente recuperadas, Gino fue gentil con ella. Antes de que las piernas largas y los pechos enormes de Kallen Kouzuki aparecieran, cuando menos.<p>

(se estremeció enferma al darse cuenta de que usando su piel y carne como un guante, Marianne Vi Britania había acariciado el rostro de Gino, dormido a su lado, drogado, herido o exhausto y que más de una vez había considerado el matarlo, solo para enternecerse por su expresión infantil y carcajearse, pasando uno de sus repugnantes dedos –que también eran de Anya, pero no del todo. Nunca volverían a pertenecerle, ni ahora que esa presencia invasora solo existía en sus terribles recuerdos- por el cuello o mentón del joven)

Se secó el hilo de sangre con aire ausente. Le dolía un poco la muñeca derecha, que usó para romper la primera cinta de cuero, ya que la otra simplemente la desató. Esteroides durante años no en vano. Por eso su cuerpo era exiguo en su fortaleza.

"Te gustan su cintura de abeja y sus pechos exuberantes, ¿verdad?", había pensado con cierto veneno en su habitual apatía. No sería relevada a un segundo lugar, si tampoco se molestó en reclamar el primero, todavía confundida por el abandono de Suzaku. Gino fue el único que la respetó cuando vaciló con temblores poseyéndola antes de abordar el Mordred, preparado para la batalla. Apuntó a lo obvio: que ni él ni Mónica podrían ser pragmáticos a la hora de proteger al príncipe Schneizel, no después de su atentado contra el rey. Bismarck debía liderarlos y Dorothea era indispensable como refuerzo. No pudo poner en palabras su inquietud (al borde del vómito), del mismo modo en que el orgullo le impidió agradecerle más que con la mirada. Él le sonrió, convencido de que saldrían victoriosos y de que Suzaku volvería con ellos. Convencido o deseándolo con una desesperación animal.

(se había propuesto curar a Suzaku de su melancolía, como un premio por llegar tan alto y ser despreciado en su propio país. Anya se dijo una y otra vez que él puso tanto o más de sí mismo en un eterno traidor, mientras que ella solo se acostó y abrió las piernas, caliente. Pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué la atacaron casi convulsiones ante la mera idea de montarse al Mordred para dispararle, de verlo estallar en mil pedazos con una maldición entre los labios? _Anya, quieres terminar con ese perro, ¿no? _Mónica, si, se dio cuenta de que era Mónica la que le sostenía los hombros, pero solo veía manchas amarillas, rosadas y verdes sobre un inmenso fondo blanco. Luego, el calor de los brazos de Gino)

"Esa pude haber sido yo. Esa hubiera sido yo.", se dijo y escribió poco después de que el Lamorak y el Vincent de Mónica y Dorothy cayeran a tierra, casi borracha y sin saber cómo sus dedos seguían moviéndose frenéticamente. Suzaku la hubiera destrozado sin pensarlo. Sin mirarla de verdad, como si se pasara una amarga medicina por la garganta. Era peor que Luciano y sus manos hoscas, los insultos y el silencio duro antes de hacer el amor, como una violación.

(Gino era atlético y Suzaku se disculpaba con cada movimiento, como si el dolor no mutara para ella pronto en placer y fuese solo para su disfrute)

Fue hasta la ventana, que no tenía barrotes, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el roce del cortinado contra sus mejillas. Tela álgida, viejas promesas. En el palacio cuyo control usurpó Marianne Vi Britania, ese que tuvo habitaciones oscuras e impenetrables por tanto tiempo para la dueña del mismo, Anya elaboró su despedida. Consideró antes el cobrarse una venganza que Lelouch bien merecía o al menos en morir peleando contra sus soldados, como Mónica y Dorothea hubieran querido. Pero ellas ya no estaban, eso no las traería de vuelta y Anya ponderó sus propios deseos por encima de las voces de quienes no podían opinar en vivo y en directo, como más que sombras invocadas por su memoria restituída.

No quería irse a manos del tirano, que podía decidir en un capricho el torturarla (no le molestaría tanto el dolor como el tiempo), sin contar que no sabía (ni quería saber) qué había sido de los cuerpos de los caídos en la rebelión. ¿Seguirían vigentes las costumbres tradicionalistas, donde a los traidores se les negaba una sepultura digna y eran sin más, trozados y convertidos en comida cruda para los perros de la milicia? ¿Podían hacer eso con la inmensa cantidad de personas que se hubieran opuesto a Lelouch? ¿Los habrían metido en los viejos hornos que se utilizaban hacia la segunda guerra mundial? ¿O los dieron a la morgue y los soldados sin vergüenza se divertían ultrajándolos? Se consoló al pensarlos polvo y tierra, de un modo u otro. Igual que ella pronto. Igual que Marianne, desterrada de su carne y sangre.

En el palacio de Anya -cuyos lujos eran menos opulentos que aquellos encontrados en aquel donde era prisionera en el linde de su consciencia, pero sí más irrisorios, con las paredes levantadas en cuarzo rosado y los cristales hechos de caramelo mentolado de frutilla- se rindieron los homenajes meritorios para los difuntos. Imaginó a Kallen allí a regañadientes, así como en su momento cenó con los novios y les deseó suerte, como si fuera su propio funeral. Kallen Kouzuki, adentro de su propio ataúd de superficie pulida, por dentro tan cubierta por flores y enfundada en un bello vestido de casamiento que Anya debió usar en su lugar, igual que Gino Weinberg, que descansaba eternamente a su lado, el rostro plácido y un traje que habría dejado orgulloso a su predecesor del apellido. Anya colocó las rosas blancas sobre el pecho del que fuera el Caballero Tres y su primer amante elegido.

-Son de mi Jardín. Tenía más, pero se secaron todas cuando supe que moriste.-susurró al muchacho semisonriente que parecía dormir, lamido por sus palabras contenidas incluso entonces, dueña como era de ese mundo y de esa escena.-Ahora nada florecerá allí. Por eso debo...-hubiera querido besarlo, hacer más que dibujar con el dedo la línea de su mejilla derecha, en la que había una cicatriz casi desvanecida, la ira de una institutriz sin paciencia. Pero tuvo respeto, en su propio palacio, por la joven muerta que amaba al hombre que le perteneció una vez.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Era de noche, las estrellas serían sus testigos. Quizás una de ellas era Gino y a su lado estaba Kallen, resignada a tener que soportarla. Acariciada por las cortinas tomó las flores que ya empezaban a podrirse en el florero y las apretó contra la bata con la que fue vestida tres perder el sentido en manos de Jeremiah Gottwald. Algunas se deshojaron sin esperanza, otras soltaron un jugo enfermizo que la manchó hasta el vientre y Anya pensó que era adecuado cuando se trepó al alfeizar de la ventana. Lo vio allá abajo, esperando por ella, con los brazos extendidos y una actitud despreocupada, casi divertida.

-Salta. Sabes que estoy aquí para atraparte.

Dos lágrimas bajaron, ardientes y sin permiso. A pesar de la altura podía oírlo bien sin que él gritara. Era como en la Academia.

-Pensé que te habías ido con ella. El _amor_ de tu vida.

Gino Weinberg sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle, dándole ánimos.

-Me fui, pero regresé por ti. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Ella no contestó. No quería llorar. Apretó su diario electrónico, que sorprendentemente estaba junto al florero, esperando a que lo tomara, quizás juzgado como inofensivo. Lo soltó para que fuera su antecesor simbólico y acto seguido, de inmediato, se dio vuelta para arrojar por encima de sí misma el ramo improvisado de flores, antes de dejarse caer.

* * *

><p>La discusión acababa de comenzar cuando terminó de tajo con ese sonido que Suzaku supo reconocer de inmediato como el derrumbe de una estructura de carne y hueso que acarició, besó, mordió y lamió meses atrás, tanto tiempo en retroceso que parecían sino años, siglos. Algo que le sucedió a alguien más. No solo un cero muerto.<p>

Lelouch de seguro también supo. Supo que algo no era normal en ese chasquido que vino primero (de un artefacto golpeándose contra el suelo y haciéndose añicos, seguido por una bolsa de carne suave que solo podía ser una cosa o varias entre pocas de ninguna manera agradables, ni a esas alturas, con ambos convertidos en asesinos consumados y consumidos) y si bien la mirada de Suzaku reflejó horror, la suya asco, expectancia y confusión.

Repitió su nombre cuando echó a correr atravesando la sala oculta tras una biblioteca que daba a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio. Sabía que todo el que podía representar un obstáculo para el Réquiem estaba encerrado o muerto y que los guardias fueron gesseados pero la inquietud lo poseyó, fuera por el semblante desesperado de Suzaku o bien por la más mínima posibilidad existente que no hubiera tenido en cuenta.

Anya Alstreim parecía aguardarlos en el medio del círculo de piedra rodeado por rosales sin flor. Las espinas los señalaron como si la hubieran empujado. Años más tarde, cuando Nunnally Vi Britania pasara por las columnas jónicas revestidas en oro para admirar los retoños primaverales, notaría que contrariamente a lo descripto en el diario de Euphemia -que Cornelia le leería con diligencia y dulzura, en un esfuerzo por borrar los recuerdos tristes- las flores blancas inmaculadas, sino rosadadas pálidas, encendidas con particularidad si era Zero quien la acompañaba.

Y decimos "Anya Alstreim" y no sus restos, aunque pronto estaremos en lo correcto al afirmar esto. Al caer de espaldas desde esa altura se había golpeado la cabeza y roto la columna. La parálisis y muerte, sin embargo, no fueron inmediatas como ambas lesiones hubieran demandado. Su cuerpo era fuerte y su espíritu tozudo, especialmente cuando Lord Kururugi se detuvo ante él, cayendo de rodillas.

(Había transcurrido un año con exactitud desde la última vez en que lloró, contenidas igual que espinas tenía sus lágrimas y se prometió arrancárselas solo cuando Zero, Lelouch...)

La sangre cubría el rostro de Anya, dándole un aspecto demoníaco. El dolor a penas y torcía sus facciones (Suzaku se descubrió pensando, meses más tarde, cuando las imágenes lo asaltaron en pesadillas, que Anya y Euphie se mezclaban tanto en su memoria, no solo por los trágicos finales que tuvieron, sino también por el parecido físico y ciertas costumbres o gestos que podían adjudicarse acaso a la gente británica, más específicamente a sus mujeres, aguantadoras y fuertes, que sufrían en silencio, guardando las apariencias hasta el final. No habló de nobleza porque Lelouch le confesó descorazonado y ebrio, una noche en que lo arrastró a su cama porque no podía consigo mismo, que así fue como partió Shirley de su vida, igual que una condesa), su estómago se abrió por el impacto y las vísceras rosadas parecían culebras saliendo de su piel manchada. En la nuca el hueso roto del cráneo dejaba escapar la masa cerebral. Así y todo, vio a Suzaku o lo olió.

Todavía le era posible armar palabras y articularlas, alzando los brazos. Formó en el aire de la noche la figura de su diario sobre sus manos y apuntó el ojillo de la cámara hacia el Caballero de Zero. Sustituyó el click imaginario por un suspiro que ella misma emitió.

-Para los registros...hijoputa.

Eso fue todo. Como un agregado, Anya siempre creyó que moriría en el Mordred, del mismo modo en que estaba convencida de que lo haría siguiendo a Gino, no tanto por amor o amistad como por inercia.


End file.
